703
Barnabas strikes a deal with Magda, who warns Judith and Quentin about Barnabas' impending arrival at Collinwood later that night. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood stands deserted. The living have sought refuge elsewhere, leaving an evil spirit to roam the cold, empty corridors alone. For some, this night will seem an eternity. Barnabas Collins remains in a deep trance. He has employed the mysterious powers of the I-Ching, and gone through the door to the infinite, hoping to find and defeat the spirit that haunts Collinwood. But beyond the door, he has been transported back in time, to the year 1897, a time of intrigue and terror for all who lived at Collinwood. Magda is running out the front door of the Old House, calling after Sandor. She comes back inside and looks at Barnabas Collins, declaring that she knows exactly what he is. The basement door, behind which Barnabas was standing, opens and Magda flees, running out the door of the Old House. Just as she leaves the house, a bat appears and Magda becomes even more frightened. Act I Barnabas and Magda are back in the Old House, where she pleads with Barnabas as he keeps a tight grip on her. Barnabas informs her that he will not hurt her or her husband as long as she keeps his secret. Barnabas then informs her as long as she protects him during the day, Barnabas will give her a small, but valuable, part of the Collins family jewels and then gives her a ruby ring he had under his cloak, promising more. Magda dons the ring, promising she and Sandor will cooperate. The conversation turns to Quentin Collins and the Family secret. Magda tells Barnabas that everyone wants to know the family secret and Quentin believes she can help him find out because she is Edith Collins’ spiritual advisor, but admits that not even she knows the secret. Barnabas is curious to know where Quentin stands among the family members. She tells him that Edith knows Quentin is bad, but he is able to charm her and she believes he is very dangerous. Magda is curious to know why Barnabas is so interested, and he simply tells her that he wants to know all he can before tomorrow night when he will introduce himself to the family as a distant cousin from England. Quentin and Judith Collins are in the drawing room, arguing over Quentin’s right to see his grandmother. Quentin insists that Judith has been scheming to ingratiate herself to Grandmama and Judith insists that he cannot see her, as she is too ill, but Quentin is determined. In the middle of their arguing, a knock is heard from the front door and Judith leaves to answer it. After Judith answers the door, Magda enters the house. Magda tells Judith that she is here to give Edith a very important message, but Judith refuses to let Magda see her. Magda tells Judith that Mrs. Collins is always happy to receive her spiritual advice. Quentin arrives and joins the conversation, telling Magda that Judith is in an implacable mood. Magda pleads Judith to reconsider, but Judith tells her she may have Edith fooled, but she does not believe in Magda’s advice. Quentin persuades Magda to give he and Judith the message. Judith says she is not interested, but when Magda says it involves the entire family, Judith is persuaded to go with Magda and Quentin into the Drawing room to hear the warning. Magda tells them that a stranger will arrive at Collinwood after sunset, who will pretend to be a friend or relative. She continues to tell them that they should not trust him because his motives are not pure. She warns Quentin that he has the most to lose. Outside the drawing room, Beth, a maidservant, is listening through the closed doors. Act II Quentin leaves the drawing room in time to see Beth scurry away, just before Magda and Judith leave. Magda asks Judith to pass on the message. Judith promises to tell her as soon as Edith is well enough to leave, then as soon as Magda has left declares that the entire prophecy is “rubbish” and she does not understand why Grandmama takes her seriously. Quentin suggests that perhaps Judith should ingratiate herself with Magda since Edith believes in her. He leaves Judith fuming. Meanwhile, Beth is in her room, preparing to go into town, when Quentin enters without knocking. Beth informs him he is not master of the house, to which Quentin tells her he may be someday, an idea Beth scoffs at. Beth informs Quentin that she is leaving, to go into Collinsport, but Quentin questions her and begins looking through the things she plans to take. He finds an envelope with at least 300 dollars and is surprised when Beth informs him that it is hers, saved from her salary, at which Quentin scoffs. They continue to argue. Quentin says that they are similar, to which Beth says she does not consider the comparison to be a compliment. She threatens to tell Edward about them when he returns. Quentin says he did not know that it had been Edward who kept her on after her mistress left. He suggests she is having an affair with Edward and she slaps him. He tells her to never do that again and that she likes him too much to do it again. He draws her close to kiss her, but she tells him that she has a friend who is a “gentleman” in Collinsport and storms off. As Judith Collins is walking through the foyer, someone at the front door knocks. When Judith answers the door, Barnabas Collins introduces himself, requesting to speak to the master of the house. Judith is obviously shaken. Act III Barnabas notes Judith’s reaction and asks if anything is wrong. She asks him into the house, where Barnabas informs Judith that he is from the English branch of the family. Judith introduces herself and tells him Edward, the acting head of the family, is away and she will get her brother Quentin as she leads him into the drawing room and closes the door behind. Judith and Quentin talk on the way down the stairs, Judith saying that it was just as Magda had prophesied when she sees the Portrait of Barnabas and notes the similarity. They enter the drawing room, where Judith introduces the two men. They talk lightly for a moment about Barnabas’ journey from England, before Quentin shifts the conversation to the portrait in the foyer. Barnabas tells them that he is a direct descendant of the original Barnabas Collins, the man depicted in the portrait. Judith leaves Quentin and Barnabas to go fetch some tea. Barnabas asks Quentin why Judith described Edward as the “acting” head of the family. Quentin tells him about Edith, who being over 90 years old is unable to fill that role and how Edward assumes that being her oldest grandchild he is next in line to take over as head of the household, and would be if Edith’s mind followed traditional logic. Quentin asks Barnabas for details about his trip from England. Having done his homework, Barnabas tells Quentin he arrived on the Pride of Jamestown, which arrived at 4:30pm. Barnabas enquires about the portrait of Joshua Collins which Quentin says is in the West Wing. When Barnabas turns around to ask why it was moved, as Joshua built Collinwood, Quentin is holding a sword he has removed from the wall, directed at his neck. Quentin accuses Barnabas of lying, as he was recently in England himself for nearly six months and discovered that there is no English branch of the family. Quentin informs Barnabas that he will kill him if he doesn’t get answers. Memorable quotes : Quentin: That so-called obligation doesn't entitle you to be a guardian of the old lady's room. She's my grandmother too. : Judith: I'm sorry you came back, Quentin. I had forgotten how peevish and boring you can be. : Quentin: Oh, well well well... when did you suddenly find so much backbone? : Judith: When you refused the money I offered you to leave I decided to treat you the same way you treat me and everyone else. It may surprise you I can. Perhaps Quentin, it runs in the family? ---- : Quentin: Suppose I decide that two opinions might be better than one? : Judith: If you go to her room, I'll tell her you did it against my wishes. Are you willing to take that risk? ---- : Magda: I am not just a visitor. Mrs. Collins is always happy to receive my spiritual advisement. : Quentin: You can plead from now until sundown, madame gypsy; the lioness of Judah has spoken! You may not enter the inner sanctum! ---- : Judith: I will leave you to listen to the warning, Quentin. I feel it is only fair for it to pass from one charlatan to another. : __________________________________________________________________________ : Quentin: The trouble with you, Judith, is that you hate the fraudulence of gypsies, while I find it very entertaining. : Judith: Yes. You would. ---- : Quentin: You can’t tell us his name, perhaps you can tell us what he looks like? : Magda: No. No... It is not clear because he is a creature of darkness and you will all have something to lose by his presence. But you, Quentin, you will have the most to lose. ---- : Judith: What rubbish! I cannot understand how Grandmama takes that woman seriously! : _________________________________________________________________________ : Quentin (to Beth, after entering her room without knocking): I've never been a prisoner of customs. : ____________________________________________________________________________ : Quentin: I think you stole this money. : Beth: And I think you're contemptible. ---- : Quentin: (to Beth) From your salary, you saved all of this? ---- : Quentin: (to Beth) You know what I like about you, Beth? You have my kind of spirit. ---- : Barnabas: Good evening. I am Barnabas Collins. I'd like to speak to the master of the house. Is something wrong? ---- : Barnabas: I'm from the English branch of the family. ---- : Barnabas: (when told about the original Barnabas): Yes, I am quite familiar with his life. ---- : Quentin: Now, I'll give you exactly five minutes to tell me who you are and what you want here, or so help me, I'll run you through! Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Judith Collins → * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Grayson Hall as Magda Rakosi → * ← David Selby as Quentin Collins → * ← Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez → * ← Thayer David as Sandor Rakosi (uncredited, footage from 702 only) → Background information and notes Production * The opening narration for this episode is the same as the one used in 704 and 705. * The Collinsport Afghan appears on Beth's bed. Story * Quentin and Beth's conversation suggests they have had a relationship in the past. This same conversation reveals that Beth came to Collinwood not as a servant of the Collins family, but specifically working for a woman who has left, although Beth did not leave with her. The conversation here does not say all this. Nothing in the conversation suggests or says that Beth came to Collinwood not as a servant. The only thing established is that her "mistress," whoever that was, left and Beth stayed on. ''We will later learn this is not exactly true, implying there is more happening than Quentin knows about. * Barnabas tells Quentin that the "original Barnabas" lived at Collinwood 100 years ago (i.e. 1797) and left Collinsport in the year 1798 to establish the English branch of the Collins family. As seen previously in the series he supposedly left for in 1796. This could have been done on purpose, to make himself appear less familiar with his own history than he should be. * The Pride of Jamestown is a sailing ship that arrived in Collinsport in 1897. * Joshua Collins built Collinwood; his portrait hangs somewhere in the west wing of Collinwood. * Quentin has just returned from England; he spent the best part of six months there and knows that there is no English branch of Collins family. * Edith is said to be aged over 90. * Magda alludes to the word 'vampire': "He is a creature of darkness." * Is Beth's room really the same room David and Amy found in 1969? * Barnabas as a vampire drinks tea but not liquor in this episode. In other episodes before this, as a vampire, he does not drink anything. ''To be clear, Barnabas asks for tea but isn't seen drinking it. * TIMELINE: Barnabas plans to introduce himself at Collinwood tomorrow night. Day 277 begins, and will end in 705. Barnabas arrived in Collinsport on the Pride of Jamestown at 4:30pm earlier that day (although this is a lie on Barnabas' part, the time must be correct in order for the lie to be believable, meaning the current hour is several hours after this). Bloopers and continuity errors * The recap scene has been rescripted and Magda no longer calls Barnabas a vampire outright. Instead she says she knows what he is. * In the teaser, Magda leaves the Old House with Barnabas still standing inside. When she is outside the door, Barnabas as the bat approaches her from an opposite direction. How did Barnabas get outside before or after he turned into a bat before he approached Magda? * It's not clear why Barnabas doesn't bite Magda and put her under his control like Sandor. It would make sense to, and he has ample opportunity to do so. Even though he bribes her by threatening Sandor's life and with the promise of some of the Collins family jewels, it's still very risky to leave anyone as a "free agent." * In the closing still while displaying the credits, Jonathan Frid walks in front of the camera, carrying a pair of shoes and what appears to be clothing. When he realizes that they are taping, he makes a quick left turn and walks off camera. * The narration mentions only one spirit haunting Collinwood; however, there were two. * Jonathan Frid flubs, "This is your concern for another time but your concern now..." and again, "Has he... she..." He also uses bizarre grammar, such as "They will be seeing a strange visitor". As the scene fades out, Grayson Hall visibily tries not to laugh. * Jonathan Frid and Grayson Hall talk at the same time. * After Magda leaves Collinwood, the doors open and stay open. * Jonathan Frid flubs over the name "Collinwood," starting to say something with an "H" ("Holli--")--was he going to say "Hollinwood" or perhaps "Hollywood"? * Quentin says he has spent the better part of 6 months in England. Later he tells Kitty Soames he has never been there. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 703 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 703 - The Problem of Beth0703